


Closer

by suyari



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe leaned into the doorway and smiled, happy just to see him awake. “So, you finally decided to grace us with your presence. I thought I’d have to start lining people up to kiss you soon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a Tumblr prompt. 
> 
> I’ve only seen the movie twice, so I don’t quite have the characterizations down as well as I'd like just yet, but I’ll get there.

He’d been out on patrol when it happened. Which meant when Finn finally opened his eyes after nearly two months in a healing state, not even BB-8 was around to greet him. He’d hurried back as quickly as he could. Found Finn sitting up in bed, a grimace on his face as he flexed his hands. 

Poe leaned into the doorway and smiled, happy just to see him awake. “So, you finally decided to grace us with your presence. I thought I’d have to start lining people up to kiss you soon.”

Finn looked up, brow furrowing in confusion. His hands caught in the bedsheets and his feet wiggled slightly. It took everything in Poe Dameron - greatest pilot in the Resistance - to remain where he was. He couldn’t help it if his smile widened though, that was well and truly out of his hands. 

“What do they _teach_ you in Storm Trooper Kindergarten?” he asked crossing to the bed. And if there was a bit of a swagger back in his step, well, it’d been a while since he’d felt so light. 

“The codex mostly. Some basic hand to hand combat. How to disassemble a blaster in under a minute.”

Poe dropped into the bed with a laugh. “No wonder you know how to shoot so damn well.” 

“It’s efficient,” Finn replied with a shrug. “After they wipe us...They need to fill the space with _something_.”

Poe fought the urge to frown. He didn’t like being reminded that Finn’s entire life had been stolen for a cause he didn’t believe in. They’d stolen it back together, but at a high cost. He reached for Finn’s hand, tangling their fingers. Finn looked down almost absently. “I’m glad you’re alright. You are, aren’t you? Any pain?” 

Finn shook his head. “Just my pride.” 

“Well, lucky for you, that’s an easy fix.” He gave Finn’s hand a squeeze, gauging the strength of the return. “What’s the matter?”

“I feel...strange,” Finn admitted. 

“Strange how?” he asked, eyes sweeping over Finn with more attentiveness. 

Finn pressed his hands to his abdomen, dragging Poe’s along. The backs of his knuckles catching against warm material. He rocked them slightly, then dragged them a bit when Finn relaxed at the motion. 

Finn’s abdomen flexed and he swallowed. “What’d they do to me?”

Poe’s grip tightened. “Kylo Ren nearly killed you. They did the best they could, but...your spine is mostly cybernetic now.” 

“Huh,” Finn replied with a soft huff. 

“They added supports in your shoulder blades, hips, and sternum to maintain equilibrium.”

“I feel...lighter and heavier all at once.”

“It’s probably your new system firing off. Might feel odd for a bit. Want me to call someone in?” 

“No,” Finn replied, shaking his head. He leaned forward with a sigh, dropping his brow to Poe’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply, releasing it in a short puff that brought Poe’s hand up against his back of its own volition. 

He caught himself, realizing the invasion only too late. Opened his mouth to apologize, and ended up with a lap full of former Storm Trooper. 

“That feels…” Finn husked, free hand reaching up to catch in the sleeve of Poe’s jacket. He’d taken to wearing it again when Finn had been put in a healing bed. In the hopes that their connection would somehow help the other man find his way back. Superstitious, perhaps. But it hadn’t NOT worked. 

Finn pressed his face into Poe’s neck and shuddered slightly. “Don’t stop,” he murmured, lips bumping against the pilot’s suddenly surging pulse. 

Poe swallowed, tried to shake his head, realized he couldn’t without dislodging Finn, and drew him closer instead. “I won’t. I promise.”

Finn shifted, drawing Poe’s hand impossibly closer. Eventually, their hands ended up locked against Finn’s chest. Poe could feel his heart beating against the back of his hand. Could feel the way it made his own heart quicken. 

He’d figured Finn must have fallen asleep, as they had remained for quite a while unmoving and was surprised to find the opposite was in fact the case, when Finn tipped his head back and blinked large brown eyes up at him. Finn’s eyes had always struck Poe as being far too innocent for the life he’d lead. He wondered what his own eyes revealed to the other man, and if they even remotely betrayed him. 

“What was that before?” Finn asked. His tongue peaked out as he drew it across his lips and Poe desperately fought the urge to follow it with his greedy eyes. “About finding people to kiss me. What did you mean?” 

“Old stories parents tell their kids at bedtime. Someone always ends up in the thick of it. Has to get their ass saved by their one true love. Of course, half the time they’re strangers, and they’re already well in it, so…” He shrugged. 

One side of Finn’s mouth quirked upward slightly. “You were going to try and find my one true love?” he asked, a cross between humor and incredulity in his voice. 

“Well, you were sure enough taking your damn sweet time about coming around,” Poe replied, straightening. His arms circled Finn as he leaned back, leg swinging slightly against the side of the bed. “If I’d had to, I’d’ve flown in every living, sentient being I could find from all over the galaxy.”

Finn choked. “And let them all kiss me?!”

Poe’s nose bunched slightly in distaste. He hadn’t actually thought that part through come to think of it. And now that he was, he sure as hell didn’t like it one bit. Of course, if Finn had needed it, Poe would have done it. Immediately. Without question or hesitation. He just...wouldn’t have enjoyed the attempts very much. 

Finn snorted. “Yeah,” he said, tugging on Poe’s collar. “If something like that happens again, don’t do that. Just kiss me yourself.” 

Poe was halfway to nodding in respectful agreement before Finn’s words fully processed. “I-...what?!”

Finn’s gaze slid sideways, but his arm slipped around Poe warm and snug. “If that ever happens again,” he repeated. “I’m pretty sure you could fix me yourself.” His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and Poe felt his blood go hot so quickly he felt a bit dizzy. 

“Finn…”

Finn pressed his face against his chest in embarrassment. 

Poe laughed. “Hey,” he said, nudging his shoulder gently. “Hey, Finn?”

It took a minute, but Finn marshaled enough reserves to draw back enough to raise his eyes and meet gazes from beneath his lashes. 

Poe bumped their brows together and rubbed noses, rather deliriously happy and not caring a whit if anyone saw. “Can I kiss you now?” he whispered in the space between their mouths. 

“But, I’m not unconscious,” Finn replied pointedly. 

“Yeah,” Poe countered. “That’s what makes it fun.”

Finn flushed but nodded. 

He was Poe Dameron. Best pilot in the Resistance. Squadron leader. Trusted by General Leia Organa with the most important of missions. He had been so many places. Seen, heard and experienced so many things. It was the sweetest kiss of his life.


End file.
